Sombra boyFrend adnvture serch
by datExplosiveGuy
Summary: This story is about Sombra's one and only true love. This may not be canon but it will always be canon in my heart. (Drunk story) (T for "language").


**This story... Here is the story behind this story. If you people of overwatch have ever heard of theTouhou Project, there is a Fanfiction in the Touhou sectioncalled "Reimu fights the bad guys adarkness" (by TalosAngel)or something like that. It even got a fan dub on YouTube!The author basically got drunk and wrote a story about Touhou and it was utterly ridiculous. Me, thinking that was the greatest thing in the world, tried to emulate that "style" of writing. I turned off spell correction, auto indent, was supposed to be a drunk Touhou story... How I pulled this story out of my arse... The world may never know.**

 **If this story triggers you just know this story doesn't reflect how I feel about any overwatch characters or anything else.**

 **One last thought. Some of the story was literally random gibberish that was just me slapping my hand on the keyboard or, in another case, there was a paragraph purely ofpunctuation. Those were taken out so this could qualify as a story. And I don't think this story deserves to be put into separate chapters but I did take the liberty of separating them...**

 **"Enjoy!"**

Released Nov 3rd; will Sombra come out tommorow? I have an actual story I'm writing but I just have to release this before Sombra comes out **.**

* * *

 _ **Story: Sombra boyFrend adnvture serch**_

 **CHAPTER ON:**

 **SOMBRA APEARS!**

On day Sombra was tire of pople on the internet's shit. They r so dum. Sombra finished hacking 1000 more pople an smeiled. Nver maek ur paswrd 1234. Iz kinda gey .

Sombra is/was an ndependent hgihscohler woh black and negro. Also hisponol. Sombra only 7 in. High. Speckin of hih. Sombra was doin wead.

Reper wlkd in.

"Somber not gain weed

"I do again" Somber response

"Tf somber I wil take ur rent and fed it to ur pet hams u sicko." reaper says

"Is ok I just be hack."

"How mny do u hack sOmbre?

"69" somer response

"Lol feg"

"I am gril so lesborian! But I am not because I do not like like like that like!" Somber response

"Prove it"

"K"

A so samber the girl hack decide to grt boy frend.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **SOMBRE SERCH BOYFREND**

"Wtf," somber said, "where de boi fred's at"

"I am boi and Fred "said a boi named Fred

"Wtf do u have legit herpeis?" Somber response

"Ye" Fred boi response

"Y thou" somber question

"It because I met Mrcee" Fred also response

"Lol mrce sound like fgt!" Sombre response

"He lol"

"New it"

"Kill mecree pleas?" Fred response

"Yes of corse I wil do for u"

"Lov me?"

"Faq nu,, u have legit Aids rember?

"Ye

* * *

 **CHAPTER THRE**

 **SOMBRE FIND HER LUV**

Somber is now look for deb Mecre. Mecre hard is too find, ljckly sombte is hack.

"Tu find mecre I shall find mecre bank acount/" somber response

After few mom ants...,

"I now hav mecre lunch insureace, he wil never Fred boi again"

SOMBRE thought for 1 miliyear,

"wait"

"where is my bouFreind? Do I buy boi with lunch monie?

All was silents, even mousie. But then.

"I will not silent no more" mousie sed.

"Stfu muosie, il becum ur dad" Soimbrew response

"Pls not" mousie response back

"3 late now me dad" SOMBRE evilly hak intoo mousie'z brian .

"I am sry dadi, pls no abuse.

"Kk, if u get me boiFrend I will noyt abuse ur litle mouse parts.

"Thunk dad!

Muose scuured way. somber smiled that the hacking skills finally the profit !

* * *

 **CAPTER FOR**

 **SOMBer FINDS HER LUVE**

MOUSE cum back smile big.

"Found boiFrend!

"Rely who? " SOMBRE response

"She is out sides!" Mousie

"Wtf I am not lesbondian , i wil not have fegs rendemly shi p me with grlil! somber mad" sombre mad?

"She is actul he" mousie seid

"K" response of somber

Somber for frist time in forever step out dor! Wat she saw was butifel!

It was Mecree's tumbleWeed that alway tumble round mecre. It was wear a suit and tie. It also had fancy british/chines accetn!

"I will el fuq u el l8r tonite!" Mcre's tubleWeed gladly said in fency imigrant accent.

Somber could no talk. It was luv (sex) at first sigth.

"If u el say nuthin, I will el treat u to el dinnero!" Imigrant fancy tublewedd response

"Ye pleace, el dinnero wood be el apreciat!" Somber revert to imigrant languuage, but still fency

* * *

 **CHAPTER FVE**

 **SOMBER FIRST DOES DINNER**

MCEre's weed tubmle along in suit. it dreamies eye mad somber wang to eat more then just diner, but also eat taco bell!?

Tumble weed stop. So did sombre. Syanding before tem was Boj Fred.

"That muy grlilFred" fred exlaim

"I am Sombre not Fred grlil!" Rasponse Somber

"Wat the fucc, somber I thought we el gucci?" Fred boi sad said, Fedr also knows imigrant languuge

"Is el ok, we can hav el three way" mceree' tumblWeed sad.

"Wow u r el cool" Fred response

"diner or i will kill" simbre mad response

"El Kk" tublewedd said

"kkk" fred boi said

"U mutherfukking fukker fukking fuk kuf!" Somber said

"Ye that is tru " a kkk membre response out of now where

"wat did u do to our diner?" Tublewedd sadly response

"we ate ur fodd before4 yo get there! " kkk evil responsed

"u r ruin my date8" sombre mad

"o I am sry" kkk apolijizz

"rly?" Fred boi say

"ye of cours, kkk was framed!" kkk response suprise

"o shit then who relly did el kkk?" tumbleWeedd response in question

" u will believe me? K?"

"el K" they al response in imegrent

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **SOMBER FINDS EL TRUTH**

"el truth is kkk was relly done by bashtion" kkk response in suprise

"good know i can know" sombre happy

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEX**

 **EL ORGY FINALLY**

kkk was god person, he know

"here is bed. u mind if four way?

"The more the merryer!" Mcrer's tumblewood exclaimed responseds

Then Fred boi, mecre tumblewood, Somber, and kkk sat in bed.

The bed smiled

The bed flaped wings and of tey went to magical place.

"We r here" kkk said

"U have final cum here" bastion said evilly response

"It u!" kkk mad

"hell ya mofo", i have cum for the Lesbiand Of The Game!" bastion response

"Lol u can have it, thatz gey" Somber response

"Wait wtf that is gey!?" Bastin said in robott.

"Ye" Boi Fred response as weel

"u must all el die" bastin saidly gey in imigrant robott languuge.

"no" somber resperateds "u die"

"no" bastino

"yes" somber

"no "

"ye"

"no"

"ye"

"no"

"yea"

"No

"Ye"

"Seex rn

"Lol wtf u gays sound gey" reapr apear from now where

"stfu reapr u ar an edgi gey megladon, who can't even tie his shoe cause he is 2 dummy to lrn how to, u cant even hack wtf u do with life?" Sombre response

Reaper die

No one crie

Bastion now suprie!

"lol that was gey to kill reper, he was just loss cat!" Bastin cry but not in imigrant

"what did u el just say?" Mceree's tumblewedd ask in angry in imigrant

"He said u is are gey tubleWedd, swuare up boi" Fred boi exlaim

Bastin and TumblWeed squared up.

Bastin's muscel ripple like ocean wave. TumblrWeed ripped of his suit. He had no muscel, but did hav weed.

Baton threw a punch, but his big muscel got in his own way. Tubleweed put wedd on ded bastin muscel.

Bastin die happy, as he dieiding he say

"am sory I did kkk, it was acidentil" bastin aplogeticly response

"el gud" Somber response

Batin died.

"lol el fgts des dayz" el tumbleweed said

then Boi Fred step back and swing his hips.

Somber and TumblreWeed had saxy

Then they got married right there, Boi Fred was preacher

"lol fam u no fgts for let me 4 way, pls marry or I will kill u" Boi Fred response

kkk was in tears,

"the grow so fats when not blck "

Mousie looked at kkk, becaus mOusie cum to wedding too,

"wtf u racist fgt gtfo" muosie response

"K" kkk calm down

"u may now kiss de brie" Boi Fred tell Tubmle Weed.

"I have waited for this day whole life" timbleWeed response to

But then, Mcree jumped in,

"It's high nun" he yelle pointing at somber

"Wtf fag I am not a high nun pls die fgt" sombre response

"K" mcree died.

After mcre dead.

"Now kiss or I will kill ur girlFrend TumbleWeed"

"el Ok" tumbleweed said

They kissed, they where both crying so hard New orleans flooded and everyone died but Lucccio cause he was dealng crack. ,And , the crak lucico save

Somber was happy she finaly prove to Repear she was not fgt or lesbondian, even thoe Reper was dead.

Then suden Boi Fred and kkk died.

"lol ok i hated them both for being fgts" Somber happy, until she saw tumbelweed with minigum.

"I el kill dem and now el kill el you" tumble weed response

"No u cant I lov u" sombre response in tears

"Oh ok it is el fine then" tumlbleweed response

"lets el hav el babi" somber response

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **PROLJBE**

THEY HAD KIDS VERY HAPPY SOMBRE GREW TO AGE 69AND DIED OF HERPIES CAUSE OF HACKING TUMBLEWEED KILL MACREE 70000000000 TRILLION MORE TIMES BECAUSE MACRE SAID IT WAS HIGHNUN AGAIN AND MADE SOMBER MAD. ALSO. KKK AND BOI FRED CUM BACK TO LIFE AND MERRY AND  
/HAVE 3000000 BALCK BABBIES WHO CREATED THE HOOD AND KILLED THERE PARENTS. ALL THE PEPLE SOMBER HACKED DIED. SOMBER LIVED TO BE 700000000000069 YEARS AFTER SHE ATE THE DARGON BALLS AND FGT FGT FRUIT. TUMBLE WEED DID TOO. THERE CHILDREN ALL KNEW IMIEGRANT  
/SPEECH AND HAILED HITLER BECAUSE THEY WHERE UNDERGRATEFUL FUCKS TO THERE PARENT. THE KILLED THE MOON AND MOON FAMILY AND THEN ALL DIE. MORAL OF STORY IS U MUST NOT BE A FGT LIKE BASTION AND CAMP LIKE A LIL BITXH. ANF IF U DO U WILL NEVER BE AS COLO  
/AS SOMBRE AND WIL ALSO BE VIGIN DED THE END,

* * *

 **If you want to tell me where this "beauty" spawned from be my guest. Oh and please don't hate cause you don't ship Sombre and Mcree's Tumble Weed because trust me I don't think I do either (This is secretly my OTP). I am not responsible for lower IQ's after reading this story. Peace!**


End file.
